A New Shinigami
by Hiroko-chan103
Summary: Isao is a 17 year old High School student who save a young woman from a terrible fate but in doing so suffered the terrible fate instead. OC, pairing is RenjixIsao. I'm not good at summaries so please just read. Will fit the rating soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Bleach fanfic... so be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach because if I did do you seriously think that I would be posting this on fanfiction? I don't think so... plus I would be rich, and the last time I check I'm not rich.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

[inner voice]

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

_It's the middle of the afternoon, there is a lone male standing in the middle of a city. All the people are hurriedly walking to get to work after their lunch break or they were running to arrive at an important meeting or appointment. The male watched as they walked right passed him and through him without a thought or feeling that maybe someone was there. The male was dressed in casual clothing consisting of a lightweight black zippered and hooded sweatshirt, underneath that was a dark blue t-shirt that fit comfortably, a pair of black cargo-style pants, and a black leather belt, and last but not least a pair of black shoes. The male's interest was piqued when he watched two men lift a couch and bring it into an apartment building. The male's ocean blue eyes stared around at the people walking up and down the street. The male lifted his hand and scratched the back of his head that was covered in short, brown, and messy hair. He went back to watching the people on the city street. He noticed a young woman walking underneath some construction when the platform suddenly collapsed and the young woman screamed as she was crushed under it. People who heard the scream and saw what happened quickly rushed to help the young woman. _

There was a loud beeping noise filling the small bedroom. A fair skinned hand reached out from under the covers of the bed and hit the off button on the alarm clock. 'Aww... why the hell does morning have to arrive so early.' A male of the young age of 17 reluctantly pulled the covers off of him and he got out of bed. He quickly made the bed and then he got dressed in his school uniform and quickly ran a comb through his messy brown hair. He headed into the bath room to do bathroom related things... and left a few minutes later and went back into his room to grab his black messenger-style bag. He blinked his ocean blue eyes a few times in an effort to get rid of the sleepy feeling he still had. He walked out of his room and down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning Isao." said his mother, Amika, in her normally cheerful voice. She was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Morning kaa-san." said Isao in a groggy tone. "I'm making breakfast... if you can stay a bit longer before heading to school." said Amika with a smile. "No I'll pick something up on the way. I have to be at school early today for a meeting." replied Isao as he opened the door and left the house. Amika shouted after him, "Is it with a girl? After all you have the nice athletic build that the girls like!" Isao shook his head in response and kept on walking. 'Does she really think that I would go to school early just to meet a girl?' [Come on... you know that you would go to school early for that hottie Orihime.] 'Shut up.' [See I told you.] 'Whatever.' Isao then walked into a small fast food place and ordered a bagel with cream cheese to go. This ended the little conversation between himself and his inner self. He arrived at school about 10 minutes later. Isao went to his locker and dropped off all the books he did not need for his morning classes. He then walked down the hall and went into the class room and sat down in his seat. (To tell you the truth Isao had no meeting today... he just went to school early to have some alone time before every one was in the class) About 20 minutes later the teacher arrived along with some students, namely Orihime and her best friend Tatsuki. "Good morning Isao-kun." said Orihime happily. Tatsuki waved at him. "Morning Orihime and Tatsuki." replied Isao as he continued to read the book he pulled out of his bag. "What are you reading?" asked Tatsuki as she walked over to Isao's desk. "Nothing that's important to you." Isao replied, not lifting his eyes from the book. "Really?" asked Tatsuki a slight frown on her face. ' Will she go away?' thought Isao with a smirk. Tatsuki lost interest in trying to find out what Isao was reading and headed back over to where her's and Orihime's desks were. Soon after the rest of the class arrived. The last people to arrive were Ichigo, Chad, Asano, and Kojima. Isao did not consider himself a friend of theirs but hung out with them sometimes.

School ended roughly 6 hours later and Isao couldn't be any more happy about that. He dropped off all his books into his locker because he had done his homework in the study period at the end of the day. He was walking home down a busy street and notice a young woman walking under a construction platform and his eyes widened. 'That's the same girl from my dream!' Isao ran toward her and quickly pushed her out of the way, only seconds before it collapsed. Isao screamed in pain as the platform crushed him. People ran to go help him. They managed to pull him from the wreckage and there was an ambulance waiting to take him to the hospital. He arrived at the hospital in serious condition nearly all the bones in his body were broken. He was also coughing up blood. The Doctors immediately rushed him in for emergency surgery but they had to stop half way through because Isao's heart stopped beating. They immediately started CPR but to no avail. Isao was pronounced dead just as his parents arrived. He was now in his spirit form and he watched as his mother cried into his father's chest. Isao wished he hadn't caused his family this grief... but there was no other way to save the young woman. Isao left his parents and his body back at the hospital and was currently at the sight that he died at. He did not feel any connection to the place as he stared at it. He put a hand on his chest and noticed something that wasn't there before, he looked down to see what looked like a chain attached to his chest but it wasn't connected to anything it was just hanging there. "Hm... this must be the chain of fate that spiritual people talk about." he said as he looked back up and he noticed the young woman had arrived. She looked like she was crying. "Oh.. I...I f-feel j-just terrible about t-the boy who s-saved m-me." she managed to say while crying. "You don't have to feel bad about me... I chose to save you." said Isao as he looked at her. She was very beautiful and had the most amazing green eyes but she did not hear him. But Isao figured she wouldn't be able to anyway, he just felt like saying it. The young woman left about 10 minutes later leaving Isao there alone.

Isao's legs were getting tired so he sat down on the side walk. 'Man... everyone is going to hear about this tomorrow at school. They will be all depressed, especially Tatsuki... she really likes me.' Suddenly a man with long red hair in a pony tail wearing a black kimono appeared. "Who the hell are you?" Isao practically shouted. "Heh... I'm Abarai Renji and I am a shinigami here to take you to the Soul Society." he said with a smirk. "Um... okay, I guess. I'm Katsu Isao not that it really matters." replied Isao still a little surprised. "Okay it's nice to meet you. So are you ready?" asked Renji an eyebrow raised. "Yeah... sure whatever." answered Isao as his surprise subsided. Renji then pulled out his zanpakuto and turned it around so the butt of the sword was facing Isao. "What the hell are you going to do with that thing?" asked Isao a little worried. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you with it." said Renji as he pressed the butt of the sword to Isao's forehead. Isao suddenly became calm and sunk into the ground from there he turned into a black butterfly which Renji carefully took into his hands and headed back to the Soul Society.

Author's Note: Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all like it! Please review it makes me happy! I'll try to update this on a regular basis but I can't make any promises because of the work I might have to do with my college classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone it's me!! I have a few things to tell you before the second chapter starts. One is that Isao will remember his past when he first becomes a shinigami but he will gradually forget it as time passes. The second thing is that I'm not sure if I'm gonna make this story a Yaoi or a Straight pairing yet, but I'm leaning toward Yaoi... but I could still chose a straight pairing. Well that's all of the things I wanted to tell you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach because if I did it would be really cool and I would be rich... but I'm not rich.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author's Comments)

[inner self]

_italics are used here to emphasize things that annoy Isao_

* * *

Renji returned to the Soul Society with Isao in his butterfly form. Isao was given a room to recover in until he returned to his human form. "There you go... little guy." said Renji as he placed Isao gently down on the bed. Isao fluttered his wings in a way that told Renji he did not like to be called _little guy_.

"Heh... too bad I've already made it your nickname that only I call you." said Renji as he gently patted Isao, who simple slumped down on the bed and fell asleep. Renji then placed the covers carefully on Isao and then left the room. "Getting attached to him already Renji?" questioned the tenth division captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou. "No... what would make you think that?" asked Renji who was taken aback by the comment. "What makes me think that, is the fact that you've already given him a nickname. You never do that with the other recruits." said Hitsugaya as he walked by Renji and down the hall. Renji just stood there looking like an idiot for a few minutes before walking down the hall toward his quarters. The next morning Renji woke up and went to visit with Isao... who he found sitting on the windowsill of the open window. "Hey little guy, how are you this morning?" asked Renji a small smile playing on his lips. Isao turned his little head to look at Renji and gave him a look that could only be explained as, why do you care? "Heh... are you starting to come around to your nickname? You didn't look pissed when I called you that." said Renji with a smirk and Isao shook his little head and turned to face away from Renji. 'Why does he insist on talking to me? Does he feel bad for me or something?' wondered Isao. Renji began to talk about the night before after he left Isao's room and Isao just listened, not sure what to think of the red head anymore. "Well I have to leave to go do some work... I'll be back later to check on you, little guy." said Renji as he stood up from his seat on the edge of the bed and left the room. Isao gracefully fluttered over to the bed and found a comfortable place to sit. 'It's strange... I feel calm and relaxed around Renji.' Isao thought before he drifted off to dreamland. Isao woke later that day in the evening, Renji had arrived already and was sitting on the bed next to him. Isao fluttered over to Renji and landed on Renji's knee. "Hey you're awake, little guy. Did you have a nice nap?" asked Renji a smile on his face. Isao nodded in response and fluttered his wings gently. "You know... you should be back to your human form in another day or two." said Renji the smile still in place. Isao nodded again. "Then you can go to the academy to learn everything there is on being a shinigami." said Renji with a hint of excitement in his voice. Isao wasn't sure if the excitement was from him returning to his human form or the potential for him to be in the same division as Renji or a combination of both. 'It's strange to think that Renji might feel the same way.' thought Isao. Renji then began to talk about the day he had and Isao actually enjoyed listening to him. Renji left Isao's room late that night and when he arrived in his room he thought as he got in to bed was this, 'Why do I feel so attached to this kid I barely know?'

-Flashback to when everyone at the school found out about Isao-

After Tatsuki heard the new she withdrew into herself and didn't talk to anyone, including Orihime. Orihime was visibly upset she had tears that were threatening to fall while she tried to get Tatsuki to talk to her. Ichigo and his friends seemed to take the new badly as well even if they weren't the best of friends with Isao. Rukia just stood there unsure of what to think because she never really knew the guy but she felt bad that hearing of this kids death made Ichigo upset. School was let out early because of the event of Isao's death. Many of the younger students thought that it was awesome that they got pretty much the whole day off while the older students knew what this meant and all went home to tell their parents or find a way to vent their grief. Orihime and Tatsuki walked to Orihime's place together. Chad, Asano, and Kojima walked to Chad's house together while Ichigo and Rukia walked to Ichigo's place together. There wasn't much talking among any of the groups that walked home from the incredibly short day of school. Isao's parents were coming driving home from getting groceries and noticed the somber faces of the high school students as they drove passed them. "Oh... if only it wasn't our son that is causing these kids grief, I would feel a little bit better." said Amika as a tear ran down her cheek. "I know honey... I feel the same way." said Isao's father with a somber look of his own.

-Back to the present time-

Renji woke up late the next morning so he could not go visit with Isao before he left to do his work. Isao woke up and looked around as he yawned, he then rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepy feeling. This caused him to notice that he had hands he then turned his head toward the mirror and sure enough found that he had returned to his human form. He also noticed that he was completely naked. "Damn it... if anyone walked in they'd see me naked." said Isao, a blush formed when he thought about what if Renji saw him like this. Isao immediately shook his head, surprised at that thought. He then got up and walked over to the bathroom that was connected to his room. Isao took a shower and got dressed in some clothing that he found in the closet. The clothes were simple, a black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, and black boxers. After he got dressed, Isao sat down on the bed and thought about how hungry he was and that he hoped Renji would bring something for lunch. Isao looked up when he heard the door to his room open and he noticed it was Renji, which made him happy for some reason. Renji looked over to the bed and smiled as he said, "Hey... you're back in your human form.... huh, little guy." Isao glared at him as he folded his arms across his chest, showing that he was not happy about the nickname but the glare became relaxed when Isao noticed that Renji had brought food. "Finally! I'm starving." Isao all but shouted as he headed over to the small table in the room, where Renji placed the food. "I had a feeling that you would return to your human form so I picked up some sushi if that's alright." said Renji as he sat down across from the younger male. "Yeah... that's fine and plus sushi is my favorite food." replied Isao as he began placing the neatly rolled sushi onto his plate and Renji did the same. After they were done eating Renji said, "You know... you are going to need to study in order to pass the entrance exam to get into the academy." "That's find... just as long as you give me the books I'll study them forward and backward." said Isao with a slight chuckle a the end. "Good, I want to see you become a great shinigami because we wouldn't have have brought you here as quickly as we did if we didn't think you would make a decent shinigami." said Renji as he looked over to the younger male. Isao nodded in response and then said, "I'll be the best shinigami there ever was." "Heh... I sure hope so." said Renji. The two then both stood up and they stared at each other for a few moments before Renji tackled Isao to the ground and they proceeded to wrestle. As Renji shifted his knee brushed against Isao's groin causing Isao to blush and look away out of embarrassment because he knew Renji had felt how hard he was. Renji was glad that Isao was looking away because he was blushing as well. 'Is he really hard because of me? Does he secretly like me?' Renji wondered as he stood up. Isao mustered the courage to look up at the older male but he found it difficult to keep from blushing. 'What is going on with me? I'm not gay... but then why am I hard and why do I want Renji to stroke it? Isao wondered as he awkwardly stood up. "Um... sorry about that, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow." said Renji as he turned to leave. "Um... yeah, see you tomorrow." replied Isao. He waited until he could no longer hear Renji's footsteps and then walked into the bathroom and jacked himself off. He exited the bathroom still feeling a little strange about how he felt for Renji. Isao tried to push that out of his mind as he layed down on his bed and pulled the covers onto him and went to sleep.

Author's Note: So what do you think of a RenjixIsao pairing? I can still go with a straight pairing and I was thinking either IsaoxTatsuki or IsaoxOrihime. I could also have this turn into a IchigoxIsao pairing as well so please tell me what you think. I would appreciate your feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey all! I would like to thank Memmi for my first review of this story and I also dedicate the RenjixIsao pairing to her as well. Thank You! Well that's really all I have to say here. So if you don't like Yaoi I suggest you leave now. Also the yaoi will be light until later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach because if I did my character would most certainly be a character in the anime, but sadly he is not so obviously I own nothing.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(author's comments)

* * *

[inner self]

Isao woke early the next morning to a loud knock on his door. "I'm coming!" Isao shouted as he quickly started to put on his clothes. Renji burst in right after Isao managed to pull up his jeans. "Hey... what the hell, Renji?" asked Isao his tone and facial expression was clearly annoyed. (I mean for an obvious reason... I mean how many people are happy when someone just bursts into their room unannounced?) "Sorry... little guy, but we need to get to the library before all the books you need are checked out by other people." said Renji looking and sounding apologetic. "It's okay... I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that." said Isao as he pulled his shirt over his head and smiled at the older male which in turn caused Renji to smile as well. "So off to the library?" suggested Renji the smile still playing on his lips. Isao nodded as he walked over to Renji and then they both left Isao's quarters. They walked down the hall and out of the sixth division. Isao and Renji walked into the nice, warm, sunshine and Isao smiled at the warmth from the sun's rays. Renji looked over at him and smiled as they continued to walk down the street side by side. [Heh... enjoying your time with Renji-kun.] asked the inner Isao causing Isao to blush. 'Shut up.' Isao mentally replied the blush still present on his cheeks. Renji looked at the younger male and couldn't help but think, 'He's cute when he blushes like that.' Renji suddenly noticed that they were quickly approaching the library and said, "Little guy... we're here." This pulled Isao from the little fight he was having with his inner self, and he looked at Renji and said, "Um... okay. Let's go in." "Okay, right this way." said Renji as he lead Isao into the library. Isao continued to follow Renji until they stopped in an isle and Renji said, "Here we are... and it seems that all of the books are still here." "Okay." said Isao as he looked over at the shelf of books that contained the information needed to pass the entrance exam at the Academy. He and Renji started taking the books from the shelf, when they reached the last book causing their hands to touch. Isao blushed as he started to pull his hand away but was stopped by Renji's hand taking his into it. Renji gazed upon the younger male and thought, 'I never want to see him blush for anyone else.' He then pulled Isao into an intimate hug causing Isao's blush to become even deeper in color. Renji stared down upon him and smirked. He then pressed his lips against Isao's causing the younger one to squirm in Renji's arms, but Isao gave in soon enough and was kissing back. When he felt Renji's hand brush against his groin, he pulled away and said, "Not here." Renji knew what Isao meant and reluctantly let go of Isao and the two waled over to the counter so Isao could check out the books. 'I can't wait to get back to his place.' thought Renji with a malicious smirk that he hide from Isao. After Isao was done checking out the books, the two left the library and headed back to the sixth division.

-Human World: Orihime's Apartment-

"Tatsuki-chan... please talk to me." Orihime pleaded as she and Tatsuki sat on the couch in the living room. There was no reply from the girl sitting next to Orihime. "Come on, Tatsuki-chan please talk with me. It is much better for you to let out your feelings rather than keep them bottled up inside you." Orihime pleaded again a sad smile on her face. Tatsuki sighed before saying, "I really don't want to talk about him." "I know, but you have to sometime so I think now is as good a time as ever." replied Orihime looking hopeful that her best friend will talk after not speaking for more than twenty-four hours. "Fine... I'll talk." said Tatsuki with the same sombre look as yesterday. "Good." said Orihime happily. "It's just hard to talk about Isao-kun now because... you know." said Tatsuki who looked like she was about to cry. Orihime nodded and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I just wish that he was still alive then maybe I'd get the chance to tell him how I feel about him." said the black-haired girl. "I know, it would have been nice to possibly see you two going out." said Orihime with a slight giggle. "Yeah... it would have been nice if it turned out that way." said Tatsuki, a small but still sad smile on her face.

-Soul Society: Outside the Sixth Division-

Isao and Renji where nearly back to the sixth devision when two people ran into them. "Sorry we didn't see you." said Rukia as she took a step back along with Ichigo. "Wait a minute... Renji? And Isao?" said a very confused and surprised Ichigo. (Well he wasn't surprised to see Renji but to see Isao standing there.) "Isao what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo. Rukia suddenly remembered that the boy that Ichigo was upset over was named Isao. 'So this is obviously the Isao that Ichigo was talking about.' thought Rukia. "I'm here because I'm going to enter the Academy and become a shinigami." replied Isao. He then asked the orange-haired teen, "What are you doing here?" "I'm here because I am a substitute shinigami and I'm currently working with Rukia in the Human world to purify hollows." "Oh so you don't have to be dead to be a shinigami?" asked Isao a little confused. "Not necessarily but you'll never become more than a substitute if you're still alive. To achieve full shinigami status you have to be dead." Renji explained. "Okay... thanks. That clears things up." said Isao with a small smile. Rukia and Ichigo headed off back to the human world to fight the hollows while Renji and Isao continued to walk into the sixth division. From there the two walked down the hall and into Isao's quarters.

-Isao's quarters-

* * *

"Well I better get to studying for the entrance exam." said Isao as he picked up one of the books from the library that he placed on the desk in a stack. He was about to open the book, when he blushed as he felt Renji's strong arms wrap around his waist. "Renji... what are you doing?" Isao asked blush still present on his cheeks. "Finishing what we started at the library." replied Renji as he placed a kiss to the sensitive skin on Isao's neck, causing Isao's breath to hitch. Renji smirked against Isao's skin as he slide his right hand between Isao's legs, causing Isao to bite his lip in order to stop moaning. "Heh... you get hard really easily when I touch you." said Renji seeming content. Isao's blush turned from light pink to crimson red at that statement. [You know he's right. He's the only one who has ever gotten you up.] said inner Isao with an evil grin. 'Whatever.' Isao mentally replied. Just then the door opened to reveal Rukia with an expression that could only be described as pure surprise. Isao and Renji quickly separated but that didn't do much because Rukia already saw them together. "Well Renji... I didn't know you were gay." said Rukia the surprise still not gone. "I'm not... is there a problem with me wanting to fuck a guy and not be gay?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Isao's eyes widened and his face paled slightly but he said nothing. Rukia just looked even more surprised than before. 'Really... this is insane that two straight guys are attracted to each other...' thought Isao, who was still pale. [Well that just goes to show that anything can happen after you die.] said inner Isao with a wide grin. 'Shut up... will you? You aren't helping the situation.' Isao mentally screamed.

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think about the chapter. And thanks to the people who decided to take a look at my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey, I'm finally back with a new chapter... I'm really sorry for being way overdue on this chapter but a lot of stuff happened and I couldn't find the time to write until now. Remember this is a yaoi story so if you don't like, I suggest you click the back button. Anyway enjoy! (^_^)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... enough said.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(author comments)

[inner self]

* * *

Rukia then took her leave. The surprise still not completely gone from her. "I really think I should get to studying." said Isao as the color slowly returned to his face. "Yeah, you probably should." replied Renji with a slight sigh at the end. "I'll see you tomorrow." said Isao as he sat down on the bed and opened the book that was in his hands. "See you tomorrow." said Renji sounding disappointed and he took his leave. 'Damn it! If Rukia hadn't shown up... I'd still be in his room.' thought Renji as he headed toward his quarters. "I wonder what would have happened if Rukia hadn't interrupted us?" Isao sighed as he continued to read the book. [It's simple... you and Renji would be, well... you know getting it on.] said inner Isao with a smirk. Isao blushed and mentally replied, 'Shut up.' [Heh... I knew I was right.] said Isao's inner self who was still smirking. 'Grrr... whatever.' Isao replied. He then shut his inner self away and got back to reading. After Isao managed to get through two of the four large books he changed into some pajama pants and went to sleep. The next morning Isao stretched as he got out of bed and then headed into the bathroom. While Isao was in the bathroom Renji walked into Isao's room and sat down in the chair next to the window. "Hey little guy." said Renji as Isao walked out of the bathroom. Isao turned to see the red-haired man sitting in the chair and replied, "Hi... Renji. Um... what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" "Well today is my day off." said Renji with a smile. "Oh that's nice." replied Isao with a smile of his own. "So how's the studying going, little guy?" asked Renji a playful smirk on his lips. Isao glared at him for the use of that nickname and replied, "Good, I guess... I managed to read two of the books last night." Renji looked surprised as he replied, "Really?! Those books are huge!" Isao smirked and said, "I've always liked to read so it wasn't really all that hard to read the two of them." "Oh." was Renji's reply as the surprise left him and he smiled.

Isao smiled and said, "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to make myself some breakfast." "Not at all go right ahead." replied Renji as he shifted to a more comfortable position in the chair. Isao then headed toward the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a bowl of cereal. He then sat down at the little table and began to eat. Renji got up and sat across from Isao at the table. When Isao was finished eating Renji said, "I'm sorry." Isao looked up at him with a curious look on his face and asked, "Why are you sorry?" "Well for last night... it was obvious that you wanted to study and I was too busy wanting to play with you that I didn't notice." "Um... okay but it's not like I was trying to get away from you after all I was enjoying it if you remember." said Isao with a blush on his face as he remembered the events of last night. "I do remember that. So I guess we can credit Rukia with ruining the mood?" said Renji with a smirk on his face. "Yes, I suppose we can." replied Isao the blush still on his cheeks. "Heh... so what do you wanna do today?" asked Renji as he looked at the younger male. "Hm... I don't know." replied Isao as he looked to be in thought. [Oh come on, you know what you want to do and it's with Renji.] said inner Isao with a devilish smirk. 'Can you please get your mind out of the gutter?' Isao mentally replied. [I will as soon as you do. After all we share the same mind or have you forgotten?] inner Isao replied still smirking. Isao shook his head to stop his inner self from talking. "So did you think of anything?" asked Renji his head slightly cocked to the left. "No I didn't... I suppose we could hang out here, that is if you don't mind." replied Isao as he looked toward Renji. "That sounds good to me." said Renji with a smile. "Well I'm going to go change." said Isao as he got up and started to walk toward the closet but he was stopped by Renji's strong arm which was wrapped around his waist. Isao looked toward Renji. "I like you better this way." said Renji with a smirk playing on his lips. Isao blushed. He was too surprised/shocked to reply. Renji then pulled Isao down onto his lap and wrapped his other arm around the smaller male. Isao's blush became deeper as he felt Renji's hand between his legs. "I like how quickly you respond when I touch you." said Renji in a husky voice. Isao's blush became an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible at this point and he replied, "It's those damn teenage hormones." A moan escaped his lips at the end of his sentence. "I like to hear that." said Renji indicating the moan from Isao. Isao blushed as he moaned again. "You like it when I rub you, don't you?" said Renji with a smirk. "nnaahhh... whatever." Isao managed to say. Renji chuckled slightly.

"Someone told me I could find you here, Renji." said Hitsugaya as he walked into the room. His eyes widened in surprised and he had a very faint blush of embarrassment on his cheeks as he took notice of Isao and Renji. Hitsugaya then abruptly turned around and left the room. "I should probably see what he wants." sighed Renji as he freed Isao from his hold. Isao stood up and nodded, "Yeah you probably should." Renji then got up and headed out of the room while Isao left the little kitchen/dinning room area and went into the bedroom. "So what did you want me for?" asked Renji as he exited Isao's quarters and found Hitsugaya standing across the hall. "I need you to go on a mission with my squad." replied Hitsugaya as he looked toward the red head. "Oh... okay so when are we leaving?" asked Renji as he looked down at the tenth division captain. "Tomorrow morning. Please don't be late." said Hitsugaya with a slight sigh at the end. "I won't." replied Renji with a smile. "See I told you that you were already attached to that kid." said Hitsugaya with a smirk as he left. Renji looked surprised as he headed back into Isao's room.

Author's note: I hope you liked the chapter. (^_^) Please comment it makes me happy and is also a good motivator.


End file.
